With the Voice of an Angel
by Emberwillow14
Summary: I've not heard many voices like yours," I walked closer to him, setting my things down on a chair. "I think you should use your voice. Voices like yours are once in a lifetime....Would you sing for me, Sempai?" One-shot. Kyouya/Haruhi


**Hello again! This is my second one-shot in two days! Whoohoo! I hope you enjoy this one, and suggest you listen to Someone to Watch Over Me sung by Asher Book, from the new Fame movie. I think it ties in wonderfully. 1,007 words long. Enjoy.**

I plopped ungracefully on the couch, stretching lengthwise across the cushions. Club activities had been hectic and had me running around, trying to please everyone. I began to find it harder and harder to keep control over my expression with talking to the seemingly brainless girls whom I was meant to entertain. The others had already left, and I allowed myself five minutes to relax before walking home. It was mid-fall and cool outside, so I put off going out in the chill wind.

I lay on the couch quietly, breathing deep and slow. I started to nod off when I heard someone, a guy, singing softly. He possessed a tenor voice and sang a lovely song, gently and lovingly. I opened my eyes and sat very still, listening with every fiber of my being. I found myself falling in love with that voice, not even knowing who was singing.

The voice lifted to a beautiful high note and sustained it. I couldn't help myself and sighed, the note pure. The voice immediately stopped singing and I heard footsteps walking over to the couch. Cursing myself silently, I sat up and looked to the owner of the beautiful voice.

Imagine my surprise when my eyes met Kyouya Ootori's.

"Sempai!" I gasped, my hand shooting to my mouth and I jumped to my feet. He froze as well, his eyes calculating.

"Haruhi, I didn't realize you were here," he said carefully.

"Hai, well I was just resting before walking home. Was that you singing?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, it was. I thought I was alone," Kyouya replied.

"It was beautiful. I'm glad I heard you sing. You have a gift." I ducked my head before ducking towards the door.

"Do you think so?" Kyouya called after me, stopping me in my tracks and making me turn to face him.

"I do. I've not heard many voices like yours," I walked closer to him, setting my things down on a chair. "I think you should use your voice. Voices like yours are once in a lifetime."

Kyouya smiled at me. "I couldn't. I'm going to take over my father's company one day, although he doesn't know it yet, and when I do I won't be able to sing. Or maybe I will be able to; I cannot say at the moment."

"Would you sing for me again, Sempai?" I asked shyly.

"What would you like me to sing?" he asked.

"Someone to Watch Over Me from Fame?" I asked. He nodded and started to take in a big breath. "Wait! Let me sit down first." He shook his head at me but I simply walked over to the nearest chair and sat down, waiting for him to start to sing.

He walked over to stand in front of me and began to sing. I watched his expression as he sang and saw the emotion and love in what he was doing. He really loved to sing, deep down inside.

The song was slow and meaningful. When he sang the part about not being the type of boy girls find handsome, I couldn't help but disagree. I closed my eyes, relishing in his pure and whole sound. When he began to sing the final verse, he picked up my hand and lifted me out of my seat, dancing me around the floor. As he left the last note resonating in the room, I smiled up at Kyouya, suddenly noticing the beauty and grace of his features.

We stood there, holding hands, bodies pressed together in the standard waltz stance. I blushed slightly and started to step backwards, but Kyouya's hands dropped to my waist and held me against him. I looked up at his face, my blush deepening. He smiled the first truly warm smile I'd seen on his face before leaning his head down and slanting his lips over my own.

I reacted immediately.

My arms moved up his chest to wrap around his neck, holding his lips against my own. I'd wanted this for a long time and never thought he'd want it too. I gasped as his long, cold fingers found my skin under the shirt and blazer I wore. Kyouya saw that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, caressing my own with his.

My back was pressed up against a wall when he finally pulled back, but he didn't go far. His lips trailed down my neck as I gasped for breath, making small noises to voice my approval at what his mouth was doing. His lips found the sensitive skin at the junction of my neck and shoulder and paused there, paying close attention to what got recognition of approval from me and what did not.

His hands roamed over my body and I sighed, loving the feeling of his skin on mine. "Sempai," I breathed in ecstasy. My hands rubbed his shoulders uselessly.

He growled into my skin and continued to dominate my body. I never thought anyone could cause me as much joy as Kyouya was at that moment. As he commanded control I was powerless to object and in fact relinquished all control to him, submitting to his touch. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the couch where this all began.

He laid me down on the soft cushions and straddled my body, kissing me and unbuttoning my shirt at the same time. His hands pushed back the bottom part of my shirt and spread over my hot skin, gliding and skimming but never resting in one place for very long.

Kyouya pulled back and looked into my eyes, both of us breathing hard. "Will you watch over me Sempai?" I asked slowly.

"Until the day I die," he growled.

He leaned down and kissed me fiercely. Then, I succumbed completely and let him take me, making me his; forever.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Ember :)**


End file.
